


31 days of fic (whump-tober)

by thefaultinourships



Series: prompt memes [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultinourships/pseuds/thefaultinourships
Summary: this is a chaptered work where each 100 - 500 word chapter fills a'whump-tober' writing prompt. 'whump' fics are meant to be angsty/hurt/comfort ones i believe, so overall warning for sad non fluffy times. whoo! anything goes (ie: human, vampire, canon, non-canon, au, etc..)





	1. dragged away

**Author's Note:**

> please read! let me just preface this whole 'chaptered' fic - and probably stick my foot in my mouth - by saying these fics by far are not going to be very Quality work and all chapters will be very short. in my [tumblr post](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/post/188106182889/31-days-of-fic-whump-tober-masterlist) for this, i explain some rules. two of them being 1) each of these will only be 100-500 words and 2) the prompt name/chapter title has to be in the fic. i am going to try to post one each day for this month so if some feel rushed, it's because they are. ha. but hopefully by the end of this, i would have successfully written 31 different drabbles/ficlets so that'll be an accomplishment!
> 
> also, i will not be updating this ao3 version each day (i'll be lucky if i can even manage to write and post it to tumblr on time) but feel free to follow me over there to see me succeed or fail in this little writing endeavor. i will post the first two 'days' just to get some formatting things fixed.
> 
> alright, thanks for reading that! hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter summary: canon jasper's thoughts when alice gets taken during the movie bd2 fight scene

Seeing her get dragged away and something in him just… snaps.

It’s all his worst fears, all his doubts coming to the surface. Not paying any attention to Edward who could very well be listening now, jasper can’t help but think how they never should have come here. And no, he’s not just talking about coming back to Forks, even after finding that hybrid. He’s talking about to find the Cullens all those years ago.

See, a gift like Alice’s should never have made a home with a coven of vampires who, at the time, already had an impressive collection of gifts. Between Carlisle’s former position as part of the Volturi, their uncanny self-control, and Edward’s mind reading, the family was already an anomaly in a world of anomalies, bound to be on the Volturi’s radar just for how _strange _they were. Adding Alice to this family was just screaming _LOOK AT US! BE AWARE!_ Jasper could kick himself right now.

Of course, he was being held fast by the two vampires around him. His brain was already calculating different ways he could break out of their hold and get to Alice the fastest. He’d have to resist the urge to snap heads along the way; it would only slow him down on his way to get to her. Yes, he’d have to just focus on ducking and dodging, breaking limbs off only by necessity. Of course, Jane might be one of the ones he’d have to take out if he was going to make any progress at all. Alec, too. If Bella could catch on early enough and shield him-

“Jasper,” Alice’s sharp voice snaps him out of his frenzied thoughts. _Calm down_, she mouths at him. “If you do anything you’ll make it worse,” she says, barely above a whisper. And that pulls him up short. Because whenever Alice says something with certainty, it’s not like when humans say it. They’re _guessing_ situations will be worse. Some of the more cynical ones are even hoping for it. But with Alice, he knows she’s not just thinking of hypothetical situations. She’s _seen _it. It’s already been played out for her.

No, he wouldn’t make it worse for her.


	2. laced drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> working summary: canon alice and jasper run into a little problem at a bar during a college night out

They’ve been doing okay at this college thing, Jasper thinks. Not that they haven’t done it before – eternity of self-control and high school and college curriculum be damned – but this time seems to have been going smoother.

They’re at one of the only bars this tiny college town has to offer, and of course, being a Friday night, every student it seems is there. Alice had begged him to go out to “keep up with appearances” she had argued. _“Can’t stay in our room all day,” _she had admonished.

He had left her alone for but a minute and already she’s gotten herself into s

He sees them sitting at the bar. Alice is making that face where to any human it looks like she’s paying the upmost attention, but Jasper knows she’s probably planning out next week’s outfits. The boy must say something that’s supposed to be funny because Alice throws her head back and laughs, careful not to show too much teeth.

She doesn’t see the boy slip something in her drink. But Jasper does, and then Jasper sees all the different ways he could kill this boy. His thoughts must alert Alice, though, because she hears him excuse herself from the conversation. A second later, she’s in front of him and pulling him to the bathroom.

“I should go and kill him,” Jasper seethes.

“Shh!” Alice shushes, doing a quick check to make sure the bathroom is empty. Turning back around to face her husband, she crosses her arms. “And don’t be such a dramatic Edward about this.”

“He laced. Your drink!”

“I’m a vampire,” Alice hisses. “He can’t lace anything of mine.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts,” Jasper growls. The sink is starting to creak under the pressure of his hands. Alice gives him a moment to collect himself. “I just, can’t stand the thought of someone wanting to cause you harm,” he admits, turning to face her.

“I know,” Alice soothes, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek. He turns his head in to kiss her palm.

“Thank you for defending my honor in the case of harmless laced drinks.”

Jasper’s mood darkens instantly. “It won’t be harmless to whichever girl takes your place.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Alice says promptly. “I have a plan.”


	3. muffled scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: they're both in maria's army au

“Jasper!”

He watches as Alice tries to run to him, a futile effort since one of Maria’s guard dog of a vampire is on her in a second. His arms wrapping around her, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

He has to pretend that her muffled scream does nothing to his peace of mind. Has to pretend he’s not dying to go and rip that vampire’s hands off of her. He imagines the familiar sound they’d make when he tore-

“Jasper,” Maria purrs at him. “Come here.”

He forces himself to rip his gaze away from the future seeing vampire. If they were both going to make it out of this alive, Alice would need to learn to disassociate herself from him. If Maria ever found out that Alice had feelings for him, she’d dangle him in front of her in order to get Alice to do her bidding, he’s sure. And if Maria ever found out what Alice meant to _him. _Well, Alice probably wouldn’t ever see the light of day – or night, technically – again. He’s sure Maria would have her locked up and threaten to do god knows what in order to get Jasper to do whatever Maria deemed fit. And Jasper, he knew he could handle anything Maria would want to do to him_. _But something he’d like to keep out of Maria’s knowledge, was that when it came to Alice, Jasper was weak. Yes, let it be known in case he died with no one ever finding out, Major Jasper Whitlock had found a weakness. Or rather, his weakness had found him. It had been the best and worst thing to ever happen to him, he’d say.

And Maria? Well, if she ever found out, she’d exploit that weakness for all it was worth. And to jasper, it was worth a lot.


	4. stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: human au, feat. an off screen motorcycle accident  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. this was day 4 and this one's a bit more fluffy. whoops

“Well, you’re definitely going to need stitches.”

Jasper blows a huff out. “That’s not good, Doc.”

“It’ll be a little inconvenient and later a little itchy,” the doctor, Carlisle, he said his name was, replies. “But head wounds always look worse than they are.”

“Oh, no that’s not what I meant,” Jasper back tracks. “I can handle some stitches – it’s nothing I haven’t before – I just meant my girlfriend-“

“Jasper Whitlock!” A voice interrupts them.

“ – will freak,” Jasper finishes.

A second later the door to the small room whips open and it’s only the doctor’s quick hand that keeps it from slamming against the wall.

Jasper can’t help the happiness that spreads through him when he watches his tiny girlfriend stomp her way over the side of his hospital bed. Her eyes glance towards his hairline and he winces in preparation.

“I _told _you that that machine was a bad idea!” she exclaims.

“And by ‘machine’ you mean my motorcycle, darlin’?”

“I never should have ever made that stupid comment years ago,” Alice mutters to herself, completely ignoring him.

“Alice, you have to let that go. And besides, this is technically the first accident that’s happened. Isn’t that a plus?”

“Technically?!”

Oops. He had forgot he had never told her about that one skid along the road a month after getting his license. “Never mind,” he says hastily. “Aren’t you happy it’s just a minor head wound?”

“There’s no such thing as minor when it comes to head wounds!”

“The important thing,” Doctor Carlisle interrupts, “is that Jasper has no major damage and will be discharged in a few hours.”

“That’s great, Doc, thank you,” Jasper says. The Doctor nods before leaving the room. Jasper turns his gaze back to Alice. “I really am sorry to worry you.”

“They called during class,” Alice explains. “Definitely wasn’t expecting my math lesson to be interrupted with such news.”

Jasper reaches for her hand and feels the warmth spread up to his chest when she takes it in hers. “I told them to tell you it wasn’t serious.”

“I may have blacked out after I heard ‘motorcycle accident’.”

Jasper can’t help but chuckle. “’Course you did.”

“I just worry so much whenever I know you’re riding that… thing,” she says in distaste.

Jasper smiles. “I know.”

“So you’ll get rid of it?” Alice asks hopefully.

He laughs, pulling her to him. “Absolutely not.”


	5. abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5. prompt 26: abandoned  
context: some of alice's thoughts while in the asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general warning for sad lonely thoughts. this one's on the much shorter side of the rule i set out for myself but it still makes the cut. enjoy!

They left me here. They didn’t care. My parents. The doctors. The groundskeeper. Everybody left. It was the rule in my life, but _he, _he was the exception.

I’ve seen so many pictures of him in my mind, I could fill a whole book. Unlike the other people in my life, he _comes _into my life and stays. I can’t wait to meet him. I know it’s far in the future due to the fuzziness of all the pictures. But the visions of him always leave me feeling comforted and safe. A feeling I have never felt. Not at home, not with my sister or parents, and especially not _here_.

Here, all I felt was pain and loneliness. And sometimes, on my darkest days. I felt nothing. And that scared me. Sometimes, I could not find It in me to even feel hope for the future he and I were to share. And if I had to hold onto anything in this godforsaken place, I had to hold on to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	6. "stay with me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: human!alice witnesses jasper change into a vampire

“Stay with me, Jasper, please,” Alice begged.

But he couldn’t hear her over the burning. It had started near his shoulder but now it seemed to be going throughout his whole body, boiling him from the inside out. It felt like someone had poured alcohol in a wound, except his whole body was the culprit. The venom was trying to burn every thought and feeling he had ever had out of his body. He tried to focus his mind, tried to focus on anything but the pain, but he never got very far with that. The fire was too strong, would blaze right over any moment’s distraction he managed to conjure up. Eventually, he just gave in.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, but he the distinct feeling that his hand was holding another, crushing it even. Every once in a while, the sounds of hitched breathes would penetrate through the burning fog and make it to his ears. Was someone crying?

.

When he woke up, it was like all that burning had moved from the rest of his body to his throat. He could barely think past the pain. A shifting weight, though, quickly drew his attention. Sitting up quickly, he found himself standing all too fast, but with no head rush. God, his throat was on fire.

“Jasper?”

That sound. That voice. It tears through his senses with a clarity he doesn’t ever remember possessing. He meets her eyes, causing her to gasp, although he doesn’t know why. Another thing he’s confused about, he finds himself zeroing on the girl’s neck.

She says his name again. He meets her gaze again. He knows her. He knows he does. Or he’s supposed to. Or he used to. He can’t really think past the pain in his throat. He tries to pull in a breath and oh –

She smells good. Why does she smell good? God, can his throat just stop burning?

The girl swallows and Jasper doesn’t know why or how, but somehow, he _knows_. The pain will stop if he can just… bite her?

He barely recognizes her. Can barely distinguish her from the girl in his… memories?

He knows her. And yet, he still lunges.

She barely has time to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was fun! hope everyone's liking these shorty little fics so far


	7. numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: some of jasper's thoughts after he leaves peter and charlotte but before he finds alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one that's not very jalice but it's jasper and it's super short so it's fine (still meets my 100 word minimum requirement so again, it's fine! i'm fine!)

For someone who feels as many emotions as I do, it should probably concern me that deep down, when I truly look, I find… nothing. I am just numb. Sure, I can feel their feelings beating against my emotional walls. Sometimes my body will instinctively flinch away from an abrupt strong feeling if I’m not expecting it, but for the most part, I think the inside of me is just empty. I can’t remember how feelings look on me. Do my nostrils flare when I get angry? Or did they used to? Do my brows furrow when I get confused? I can’t even remember the last time anything confused me. Happiness was a long-forgotten myth. And hope? The only reason I know hope is because that’s one of the last things I felt before my turning. I had hoped that I was doing the right thing, and look how that turned out.

No, hope died along with Jasper Whitlock all those years ago.

Now, I am nothing. I am numb and I am hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you won't be able to tell on ao3 because i upload whenever i want to, but on [tumblr](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/) since i started these a day late, there will be a day when i have to post two prompts in one day so i can be caught up and actually finished this by the end of this month and i am _worried_!


	8. gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: canon au (?). while out searching for food, jasper finds a certain young girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, posting before noon. anyway, this actually turned out to be one of my favorites. hope you like it!

He always thought his first experience of being held at gunpoint would happen while he was alive and fighting in the war. And while he still he was fighting in the war, albeit a very different kind of war, he has to admit, it wasn’t as scary as he thought it’d be. Granted, that’s probably because the person holding him in this predicament was a tiny little girl.

He frowns slightly. No, not a girl, a teen, he thinks. She’s still rather small though, and unnaturally thin. Then again, who is he to talk about unnatural things. If the girl was to pull the trigger and the bullet were to hit him, it would just ricochet off of him.

He almost mourns that fact now. He’s come to hate every part of his existence. He hates the constant blood thirst, the violence, the killings, Maria, her minions, but most of all, he hates the fact that there’s nothing else out there. Maria had said as much. At least while he was alive and fighting _that _war he knew he was fighting for something. Now, all he knew was that even if they controlled every piece of land, it’d always be a battle to keep it.

“What are you?” the girl interrupts his musing.

_Well, no sense in lying to the girl in her last few moments_, he thinks. “I’m a vampire,” he brings a finger to his lips. “Shhh.”

The girl immediately pulls the trigger. He feels the bullet hit him, but he’s much more amused by the little jolt the girl’s body did once she pulled the trigger. Kickback, it had taken him a while to get use to as well. The girl screams again and promptly drops the gun and starts running.

He really hates when they do that. Now he definitely _can’t _let her go; his natural instincts pull him forward. He’s got her in his arms in a second, a hand gripping her chin, keeping her steady. “What’s your name, little one?” He usually doesn’t bother. He’s just chatty tonight it seems. His eyes zero in on her neck as she swallows, gathering courage he assumes.

“Mary Alice,” she finally says.

“Mary Alice,” he parrots. Then he grins. “This may hurt just a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you see what i did there. jane who? blooper jackson who? okay i'll shut up now


	9. secret injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human!alice/vampire!jasper high school au

It was hard to have a secret injury when you were dating a vampire, Alice had to admit. But, fortunately for her mother – and unfortunately for herself – Alice now found herself sporting a bruise around her delicate wrist with five distinct finger shapes.

_“Why must you always cause trouble with your silly little dreams, Alice?”_

_“He’s my father and he deserves to know what you did,” she had retorted. She had turned away but had found herself yanked back by a crushing pressure around her wrist. She couldn’t help the cry of pain that left her lips._

_“You will do no such thing, my dear,” her mother had hissed at her. “He loves me. Think how much you will have hurt him.”_

_Not one to back down, Alice had simply looked the vile woman in her eyes and said, “If I were him, I’d rather know the truth than live in an ignorant, blissful, _lie_.”_

She had gotten a good slap for that one, but the sting and redness had faded enough by the end of the weekend that a little makeup could hide it perfectly. Now all she had to worry about was –

“Good morning.”

Alice can’t help the startled jolt that goes through her as she closes her locker, only to find the source of her worries – well, the source of _some _of them – leaning against them. He smiles and she knows by the soft laugh that he caught her moment of fear. _Stupid, too tall, very pretty vampire, _she thinks to herself. Still, she likes him.

But now it’s a problem. Because of course, unlike all the other boys she’s ever encountered, Jasper isn’t _oblivious_. Before she met him, she could basically wander these halls as a ghost; she may as well have been invisible. Sure, she’d find herself saying a little too weird of a sentence in reply too a completely normal question, but for the most part, she was _ignored_. She never had to do something as trivial as worry if people were paying attention to her; if the bruises that sometimes appeared on her wrists or arms were being noticed; if her cheek seemed a little redder than usual; if she seemed jumpier than normal.

Except jasper, he noticed everything. And she didn’t know whether to blame that on his vampireness or him just being exceptionally observant, for a boy, at least. Then again, he was a lot older than most boys here. The point is, she’s never had to worry about Jasper spotting anything wrong with her. It was making her fidgety. It was going to be a long –

“Alice,” Jasper interrupts her thoughts. She just now realizes she’s been standing there for a few stupid moments. “Are you okay?”

Alice forces a smile and shuts her locker with a little more force than she meant to. “Of course,” she says brightly. “Never been better.”


	10. asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: canon. jasper's thoughts while alice is away during new moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started posting this to my [tumblr](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/) a day late, so i knew one day i'd have to post two a day to get back on track. so today's that day yay!  
also, sorry, but this switches pov (sort of) during the fic. it's marked. i just didn't like how it sounded when either end was the other pov.

I felt like I was dying by asphyxiation.

Every second hurt.

Every minute felt tighter around my throat.

Every hour pressed heavier down on my body.

And every day? Every day I felt like I was drowning.

We didn’t need oxygen and technically, we didn’t need human blood – something humans liked to believe we needed to live as much as they needed oxygen. Don’t get me wrong, I strongly prefer it, just not the emotional whiplash that comes with it.

So, what was I being deprived of currently? If I didn’t need air or – arguably – human blood? The answer was simple. Alice.

.

She’s been gone for a few days by now.

He wasn’t worried about _them, _even though they hadn’t left on the happiest of terms, he has faith in them.

Always has, had and will.

No, what he’s worried about is the whole situation! They would fix them when she came back. _If _she came back.

God.

Jasper snaps a tree in half.

_Why hadn’t he gone with her?_

Sure, he thought her going back to Forks because she thought Bella had killed herself was a bad idea. But he didn’t think _that _bad idea would turn into her gallivanting off to the Volturi. With Bella! Bad luck followed that girl around like a golden retriever puppy, always happy to lick her when she was down and nip her when she got too close. And now that bad luck was following _Alice_.

Another tree snaps by his hand.

_I should have gone with her_, he thinks.

Because right now, he’s a fish out of water, struggling to breathe. And without Alice and the ocean of comfort and safety she provided him, he was sure to drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are liking these itty bitty fics! thank you to the ones who have left kudos! one bad thing about ao3 is that i'm constantly checking the 'stats' of these things to try to gauge how it's doing, even though i know that's not an accurate representation. anyway, thank you!


	11. pinned down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: vampires au. somewhere admist the southern wars for territory i guess

He had her pinned down but he was hesitating.

“Why hasn’t he done anything?”

“Because he’s trying to fight it.”

“That’s impossible.”

The army thought they had found their secret weapon in this vampire that could trick the mind into thinking loved ones were your own worst enemy. But here they all were, watching as their target fought against what should have been a full proof plan.

The _plan _had been to take out this _Major _by using this vampire’s gift to get him to turn against his mate. Once she had been destroyed, they’d offer the distraught strategist a choice: join them or die. A bit of a cliché, but in the South, their kind were lucky if they even got a choice at all. It all seemed to be going down the toilet now, though, since he was _still hesitating! _

I turned to the gifted vampire, the one’s whose gift was supposed to be working. “Do something!”

“I can’t,” she said desperately. “It’s not like it has… intensities! I’ve never seen any sort of resistance before.”

The tiny vampire’s voice broke us out of our argument. “Jasper,” she pleaded again. “Please, come back to me.” She raised her hand to touch his face, and though he flinched violently, he didn’t back away or kill her.

This was bad.

“Get her out of there,” I said. Clearly, this wasn’t going to work.

I watched as two vampires quickly approached them only to scuttle back like a flock of startled birds when the Major swiped out against them. He growled, clearly confused and agitated. He looked seconds from ripping his own hair out.

Well, if nothing else, maybe we could just drive the Major to complete madness instead.


	12. delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: more alice in the asylum thoughts. (not necessarily connected to my other one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going off this definition: _‘a serious disturbance in mental abilities that results in confused thinking and reduced awareness of the environment’._

I was running, at least, I thought I was.

I was always running it seemed.

I was constantly in a state of delirium. I could hardly tell what was happening now and what was supposed to happen later. Half the time the things that were supposed to happen later never happened and I couldn’t tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing. My head constantly felt like it was on the verge of a headache but it never started hurting, which made me question why it never hurt and when I couldn’t think of one it just didn’t hurt even more.

The only good thing about these… pictures? Memories? Was _him. _I could never tell if he was real because in the moments that I thought were the present – the ones that I thought were happening right now – I never saw him, but I _did _see him so often, was the thing. One moment I’d be alone, running and the next I’d be ripped away from the tree I was _pretty sure _I ran into and in a different place with _him. _

We talked all the time and every time we did I could just _feel _how real he was. Sometimes he would take me to this big oak tree and we would just sit and talk for what felt like days. We never tired. And if I stayed with him long enough, I got to watch the sun touch his face in the early hours of the day and I swore I saw little crystals embedded in his skin.

And then just like that, I’d find my body almost tripping over itself, and if I ever thought to look behind myself, I’d see the tree that I _definitely _ran right into and knocked over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a busy weekend! here are the two from friday and saturday. stay tuned for today


	13. human shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: jasper and alice have a conversation before returning for The Fight at the end of Breaking Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind i actually totally forgot about alice's vision in the movie..  
warnings for: mentions of (what they perceive to be imminent) death

“Look, I don’t care if you have to use someone as a human shield,” Jasper says. If worse comes to worse, you get yourself out of there,” Jasper says. It’s more of a demand, actually.

Alice crosses his arms and glares. “I won’t leave without you.”

Jasper mirrors her, arms crossed. “I’m going after Demetri. So we actually have a chance of running for the rest of our lives,” he bites back.

“_Edward _is going after Demetri.”

“If Jane doesn’t fry his brain first.”

“Bella should help with that,” Alice says cryptically.

“Bella is gonna fry Edward’s brain first?”

“No,” Alice huffs. “Never mind. Stop trying to be funny.”

“Will you please just promise me you’ll get yourself out of there?” Jasper is not past begging at this point.

“I won’t leave my family and I sure as hell won’t leave _you_.”

“There’s a very strong chance we’re both going to die when we get there,” Jasper says.

“I know,” Alice whispers. “But I can’t abandon them. I won’t.”

Abandon. Jasper knows how much she hates that word. “I’m not leaving you easily, I hope you know that.”

“I know I have no right to ask, but will _you _promise _me _something?” Alice asks, tightening her hand on his shirt.

“Anything,” Jasper assures.

“Don’t make me watch you die.”

Jasper kisses her, knowing what she means.

He himself knows he’d probably die protecting her, but in the event that they got separated, he’d need to hold on a little longer than her. And while the thought of having to watch Alice die or get taken pained him like no other, he wouldn’t subject her to having to watch him leave her, even if it was by excruciating force. Jasper was one of the few beings that knew of Alice’s fear of being left alone again, and even fewer who knew the depth of it.

Jasper wasn’t too worried. This was different than the newborn army from Seattle. Back then the odds had been in their favor. Now, not so much. And Alice would be his priority. Not that she hadn’t been in that battle, but to a degree since they odds had been so good, he could rely on the rest of his family behind him. Now, he’s sure they’ll all be too occupied to pick up any slack he left. It was up to him.

And when it all caught up to him? Well, he wouldn’t let her down on this. After all, he’s survived all these years, how hard could it be to stay alive a little longer than her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually one of the prompts i was seriously stumped on about what to write and look what happened! haha, i definitely remembered how alice's vision went after i wrote the whole 'don't die first' line and then i got real sad. (in jasper's defense! in the movie it looks like alice totally could have broken out of that hold way before he died and i will never let that go)


	14. embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: another 'they're both vampires in the southern wars for territory' au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings for:** mentions and descriptions of torture (think diego from bree's short second life bc it was definitely inspired by that

They were burning his fingers off one by one. They had broken them off by the knuckle and then set them on fire. The smell of burning venom was making the air thick and even though they’ve been doing this for the past hour, he still found himself trying to cringe away each time they brought the match closer. He was in pain. That was an understatement. But he wouldn’t give her up, nor would he throw an innocent’s name out either. Even if it would make this slow torture stop.

They weren’t with him now, his torturers, but they did that sometimes. They would give him breaks and honestly? He hated it. Call him a masochist but he’d rather the hours of torture than these quick on and offs. He hated when his mind had time to repair itself. To gain feeling – the feeling of pain – back in the limbs they had ripped off. All he was saying is if he was going to spend the rest of his foreseeable time in pain, he’d rather it be the kind that goes on so long he’d become numb to it. These pauses in between did nothing but offer relief. But Jasper knew by now that at the end of the relief came a new kind of pain, always sharper than the one before somehow.

The door opens and shuts loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. He breathes in deeply, trying to get as much information as this sensory can gather since they have him blindfolded. The scent smells… familiar?

He must be hallucinating. He didn’t think vampires could hallucinate, but there’s a first time for everything he was once told.

“Oh, Jasper.”

And _no_. Absolutely not. He’s definitely hallucinating. Still.

“Alice,” he hisses in the direction her voice came from. “Get out of here.”

She shushes him, and even though he’s flinched away from every touch since they started on him, what was it? a week ago? It’s like his skin instantly recognizes hers and all he can feel is a comfort he only ever feels with her.

She quickly has the blindfold off of him with a swipe of her hand which he feels and hears whistle by his ear.

He never knew one of his kind could feel so weak but he sure feels it now. Powerless, would be a good word. That’s all he can feel when he looks at her. Helpless, he falls into her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! so far, this is the only fic that i started writing where i didn't know which prompt i wanted it to fill until i had written most of it


	15. humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: non au. alice reassures some of jasper's worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, this is very out of context and i don't exactly know what's supposed to be going on. also, this is probably the only fic rn that has any of the comfort part of the hurt/comfort whump fics are supposed to have lol whoops

Deep down, there was humiliation. I was self-aware enough to admit it, if only to myself. And to Alice. I had thought myself in love with this woman, but she had used me like I’d seen her use hundreds after me.

“Jasper,” Alice says quietly.

I can’t bring myself to look at her, not after freaking out about something so insignificant. I feel her slip her small hand into mine and I can’t help the warm feeling that spreads inside of me. It was automatic at this point.

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling like that,” she tries to reassure me.

I groan. “Don’t you get it, Alice? I should have _known_. What use is this _gift_,” I can’t help but say it with disgust, “if I can’t even use it to distinguish real feelings from artificial ones. God, if I had Edward’s, not that I actually want his, it seems like more trouble than –”

“It’s not useless and frankly, I’m offended on your gift’s behalf. I happen to love that I don’t have to worry about whether or not my actions reflect my love for you as much as I want them to. There’s something comforting about the fact that deep down you can feel exactly how I’m feeling. I love that I sometimes I can feel both our feelings for each other radiate off of you, like some instinctual part of you wants to share everything about yourself with me. Edward is different. Sure, he can read thoughts, but you know he still doubts them. Half the time he thinks everyone is just trying to convince themselves of the thing they’re trying to be or become or accomplish by telling themselves over and over. People can’t trick themselves into feeling differently about something.” I open my mouth to protest. “That’s different and you know it,” she admonishes.

“It’s really not,” I sigh.

“Well, _I _think it is,” she says, stretching up to try to wrap her warms around my neck. I smile and wrap an arm around her waist, picking her up a little so she can reach better. “Will you please at least try to let this go?”

“If it makes you happy, darlin’.”

“Well, you do know what they say.” I lift an eyebrow even though I have an idea on what she’s about to say. “Happy wife, happy life.”

It’s her new _thing _ that likes to say. Next month she will have found a new idiom. But for now...

“Happy wife, happy life,” I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and to think i originally thought this was going to be one of the shorter ones..


	16. ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: another 'they're somewhere in the southern wars for territory' and alice gets kidnapped

He was running as fast as he could. He had a small following of newborns behind him and while everything in him screamed to turn his head every few seconds, to check to make sure they weren’t about to kill him, he knew he didn’t have time. His focus had to be completely on just getting to Alice. He couldn’t let his mind wander to the things they could be doing to her.

They were holding her for _ransom_. _Fuck! _

“Let’s go!” he orders, pushing him and the newborns faster. He pushed them the fear and anger he was currently feeling, hoping to cause them to run _faster_ _goddamn it!_

He was going to rip this vampire limb from limb. Extremity from extremity. He’d do it slowly, too.

He slowed them down as they got closer to the spot he believed he was holding her. He needed to somehow scope this out without being noticed.

“Stay quiet and follow me,” he hisses to the newborns. They circled the dilapidated looking shed, some of the newborns breaking off to completely surround it.

He pulls up short when he hears the voices.

_“Where is he?” A growl._

_“He’s not going to come for me, honey,” a distinctly familiar female voice answers him. “Hate to burst your bubble. Well, actually, I don’t hate it. It’s great.”_

_“He loves you! Doesn’t he?”_

_A tsk. “Oh my, you’ve got the wrong girl, I believe.”_

It was Maria. Not Alice.

The note. He was sure the kidnapper had meant _Alice. _He doesn’t know whether he wants to cry or laugh. Maybe both. It doesn’t matter; he can’t do either anyway.

Maria was right though. he had the wrong girl. Which means he’s in the wrong place. He shouldn’t even be here. He doesn’t give himself away yet, though. He knows Alice must have been here. He feigns stalking around for a few more minutes and once he locates her scent, he makes them all circle once more, to not give himself away.

He rounds them up, takes in their anxiousness and excitement and feeds it back to them. “Kill him,” he says. He makes to start towards the old building.

“What about the female?”

Not paying them any mind, he starts running. “Maria can take care of herself.”

Once he’s sure they’re all focused on the hunt, he slows a little, letting them all pass him. Not wasting any more time, he goes and starts to follow the trail Alice has left for him.


	17. isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: more asylum!alice thoughts

The isolation was the worst, she thinks. Just her, her thoughts, and her visions. More specifically, her visions of _him_.

Most of the time, her visions were of herself. Usually, they were of a new doctor the administration was planning to introduce her to that day, or a new _“therapeutic technique” _that they were just _dying _to try out, on her specifically of course. Occasionally, she’d get visions of her sister, Cynthia. But more and more frequently, she’d been getting visions of him. And she was in this weird headspace where she was aware, sometimes, that whatever they were doing to her was screwing with her memories.

But whenever she saw visions of him she _felt _this sense of familiarity. Sometimes she knew his name, sometimes he was just a dangerous, but gorgeous stranger. But every time, she just _knew_ that she knows him. And boy, did she wish she didn’t sometimes. Know him, that is.

Because she’s seen him do horrible, horrible things and has seen terrible things be done to him – it still made her chest ache when she thinks of them. But one thing is always clear: he doesn’t even _try _to _not_ do these things. Even though she can see and sometimes sense that this horrific lifestyle pains him, he continues to do it. And always with this dead look in his eyes. She doesn’t know how any human could carry on after that.

She’s pretty sure she’s never met him. She thinks not even a thousand shock waves could ever rip that face from her memories. And while having a good idea of knowing what’s going to happen to her on any given day hours before it happens – and always being powerless to change any of it – haunts her, the feeling that she knows this animalistic stranger, or is going to soon, haunts her even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you've guys been liking these still! [come say hi on tumblr!](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/)


	18. trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: the eclipse tent scene au in which jasper is edward, alice is bella, and mike (newton) is jake, and a car stranded in the middle of nowhere is the tent

Jasper grits his teeth as he watches Alice’s trembling form in the backseat of his car.

“Fuck,” Mike says, teeth chattering. “It’s fucking cold,” he says – unnecessarily, Jasper thinks – and then wraps an arm around Alice, Jasper’s girlfriend. _His _girlfriend.

Jasper almost growls.

As if sensing this, though, Alice meets his eyes in the rearview mirror. “It’s okay, Jazz. A tow should come soon,” she says, and then hides her probably cold face and frostbitten nose in Mike’s coat.

Yeah, that is so _not _the problem right now.

Of course, Jasper could have easily fixed this problem hours ago, but Mike, stupid Mike, had needed a ride, and Alice, dumb, kind-hearted, happy Alice had offered him a ride.

And then her car had promptly broken down during one of the biggest snow storms they had had this year.

_“It’s no problem, right, Jazz? He’s on the way anyway.”_

God, Jasper hates humans. Except Alice. He likes Alice. Loves her, even.

Wait, what?

Jasper blinks. Cutting his gaze away from Alice quickly. _Does _he love her?

Sure, she’s _intriguing_, and he admits, he has strong feelings towards this tiny human, but _love_? He thinks back over the last few months with perfect clarity. The waiting for her between classes, the study dates, the sneaking out, the small smiles… could he really love her?

Jasper had long ago resigned himself to a lonely existence. After having found the Cullens after leaving the South all those years ago, he knew he was never going to be a normal vampire – as if that could even exist. But the Cullens were as normal as you could get when it came to their kind. And they had taken him in without hesitation, had given him shelter, comfort, and love. Real, actual, familial love. And Jasper had vowed to not do anything to screw that up, which included not making any sort of connections with any humans.

His self-control was… less than perfect. And he always hated being the cause of them uprooting their lives.

And then they had moved to Forks. And it had just spiraled from there, basically. All thanks to the girl currently dying of hypothermia in his backseat.

Jasper sighs.

It just had to be a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're basically halfway done this series! how fun!


	19. stab wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: au. human!jasper and vampire!alice find themselves in a Predicament when jasper gets stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: mentions of blood/bleeding. nothing graphic since the stabbing happens 'off screen' so to say

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Jasper is muttering to himself. He hears a gasp and turns his head to find Alice standing at the mouth of the ally. “Alice!” he hisses. “You need to get out of here,” he insists. “He may come back.”

“But… you’re bleeding.” She seems entranced.

Jasper moves his hand, trying to get a better a look at the stab wound. Then he realizes that was probably a mistake since a burst of blood starts up again. His hand is warm with it now. He probably needs to get to a hospital but he’s having a hard time getting his feet to move.

He looks back up and nearly falls on his butt when he stumbles back. Away from Alice. Who, a second ago, was a good twenty or so feet away from him. He never even heard her move.

Her eyes are black, a stark difference than the normal warm, but unusual golden color they usually are.

“Jasper,” she whispers.

She sounds desperate.

He can’t help it; it’s like a deep, hidden, human instinct takes over his body. He runs.

It’s not until it’s too late, when he feels a weight drop down onto his shoulders, that he remembers something.

They always told him not to run away from wild animals.

Because a predator will always chase.

The last thing he feels are two cold hands on his shoulder and a white-hot pain at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of late to be saying this, but most (all) of these aren't really edited for typos and stuff..  
links: [tumblr masterpost ](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/post/188106182889/31-days-of-fic-whump-tober-masterlist)


	20. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: pre-twilight au. alice and jasper are holed up in a room somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: idk if meyer ever mentions bella's scar sparkling in the sun, but for the purpose of this little fic, the scars don't sparkle. also, ao3 is getting this one first. tumblr is currently queued.  
**mentions of:** (jasper's) scars

She can’t stop touching them, the scars. It’s like she’s entranced.

It makes him nervous, she knows. She catches his fingers or jaw twitch whenever she runs her fingers over them.

They’re lying in some dingy motel, avoiding the daylight, as is custom of their kind.

Alice sighs and automatically Jasper goes to wrap an arm around her. Of course, that brings her attention to the collection of scars that cover his arm, both of them.

These one she knows came from a particularly nasty fight while Jasper himself had been a newborn, back before he knew what he could do, what he was capable of.

She still doesn’t know the story behind every one yet; they have time, after all. But she knows these ones.

Slowly, she crawls her fingers up towards his bicep and smiles to herself when a muscle in Jasper’s jaw twitches.

Some light breaks through the curtain and Alice watches as the skin shimmers, but the scars, the light seems to skip over them, like an imperfection in his skin. And with as many scars as her mate has, and as close up as she is, it makes for an interesting picture.

Light doesn’t reflect the same way off of them like the rest of his skin. They’re like cracks, but reversed. Instead of letting light through, it’s like they keep the darkness in. The darkness of his birth into this world and his early life. They’re always there and always would be. They’re a reminder to them of his past.

And Alice loves them. Loves _him_.

She can’t help but giggle at the thought. She’s getting off track with her thoughts, but she just loves her life right now. And she doesn’t think she can remember ever having experienced that feeling yet.

Jasper, sensing her increase and swirling of emotions, she’s sure, squeezes her a little bit. He wants her to explain, but she just shakes her head, and nuzzles her face to his chest a bit more.

Here she is, a vampire with no recollection of her past, cuddling with another vampire who had his written all over his skin. They both had their scars, but like everyone, human _and _vampire, they all showed them differently.

They made quite a pair she thinks.


	21. tear-stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: human au. alice has a nightmare. can you guess about who? (spoiler: it's not jasper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally going to say this could be read as a weird sort of post twilight or canon au but then realized the prompt and remembered vampires can't cry in the twilight universe, so , they're human. but vampires are indirectly referenced

She wakes up screaming, as is becoming the normal around her. “They’re coming,” she whispers, mostly to herself. Suddenly, she hears footsteps rushing down the hall.

“Alice?” Jasper inquires.

She takes a breath to collect herself and then invites him in. He rushes in after that, climbs into bed with her, and is quick to guide her small head to his chest. He knows that hearing his heartbeat always helps calm her down. They have a routine down by now, and she hates that. Still, she tries to not focus on that. Instead, she focuses on the steady beat of his heart.

“Same dream?”

“Nightmare,” she corrects softly.

“It was worse this time?” he guesses.

She nods. “How can you tell?” The screaming is always what wakes him up, so it’s not like that was abnormal.

Jasper gestures to her pillow his elbow is resting against. “It’s wet.”

Alice bites her lip. “I’m sorry,” she says eventually.

“Want to talk about it?”

She never does, but she knows it always helps. She knows he’ll reassure her and she knows she needs that if she’s ever going to fall back asleep. “They came for me again. This time at school.” Her breaths are coming faster. “They made a scene.” Killed everyone, Jasper included. She leaves that part out.

As if sensing her hesitation, Jasper wraps his arms tighter around her. “I won’t let them take you,” he says. “Not if you don’t want to go.”

She knows it’s useless. Has seen it. Still, it makes her feel better, that for now, in this moment, his arms around her were enough protect her.

She makes sure she’s calmed down enough again before asking, “And if they do?”

“Well,” Jasper says matter-of-fact, “there’s no place you could go that I wouldn’t follow.” And while it shouldn’t reassure her – the fact that whatever horrible future that seems to be in store for her, is also in store for him as well – it does.

They sit and talk for hours, long enough to make her almost forget why she’s up that late in the first place. And by the time she finally falls back asleep, her tear-stained pillow is long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guessed the volturi to the first question you would be right! can't believe there's only 10 more of these left now. do you guys have a favorite so far?


	22. hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: the new moon airport reunions scene (canon, with a twist!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i get book quotes and movie quotes mixed up when it comes to the whole 'you kept me waiting a long time' meeting because i like different parts from each more than the other , etc. so i use tend to use them interchangeably. as i'm sure you'll find out if i write any more involving those lines. anyhoo, carry on.

This is how he imagines having a hallucination would go, if he didn’t know he couldn’t actually have one. He just couldn’t believe she was actually standing here in front of him. Safe.

Sure, he had heard stories from Carlisle about how he had left Volturi on his own free will. Eleazer, too. But Carlisle and Eleazer weren’t _Alice_. They didn’t have her gift, not even close.

He can barely move, their combined feelings of worry, relief, happiness, love, yearning, and everything under the sun paralyzing him. He tries to reign his projection in a little so at least Alice isn’t as crippled by it as he is. One of them will need to be able to function if they’re going to leave this airport anytime soon.

When she grabs his hand it’s like his mind remembers how to move his body. At a human acceptable pace, he places a hand on her check, fingers reaching back to touch her delicate, little ear.

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time.”

She grins, gripping his hand in a tight grip. A human’s bones would have been crushed. To Jasper, it’s just another reminder that she’s _here_. She made it.

“Won’t happen again,” she says. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> links: [tumblr](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/) || [masterpost](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/post/188106182889/31-days-of-fic-whump-tober-masterpost)


	23. shaky hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: au in which vampires are out of the metaphorical closet (coffin) and jasper finds himself in the presence of a certain small vampire...

He’d been told that if you were walking alone at night and happened to find yourself in the presence one of _them _to not run. That it would only kick start their natural predator tendencies and make them uncontrollable in their need to kill you.

Well, in the face of one now, Jasper could confidently say, the is having a very hard time _not _running. This was a fight or flight situation, and he sure as hell knew he couldn’t _fight _her. So logically, running was his only other option. But he can’t do that either.

He almost groans in pure frustration. As if sensing this, the vampire grins slowly. She takes her time walking across the street to him. If he was thinking clearly, Jasper may appreciate the fact that she didn’t do the weird vampire Thing and just _appear _in front of him.

He’s not feeling very appreciative right now, though. He focuses on calming his shaky hands as she comes to a slow stop in front of him.

“What’s the matter, cowboy?” she purrs. “Cat got your tongue?” A beat. “Vampire, maybe?”

She’s small, he notes. Yet, everything about her still screams _dangerous_.

He might be slightly turned on right now.

His parents always did tell him he was a glutton for punishment.

“Got a name, sir?” she continues.

Unable to help himself, he ducks his head a little. “Jasper Whitlock, ma’am.”

She laughs a little. Well, laughing was better than murder, he supposed. “While I probably am old enough to qualify for that, _ma’am _just makes me feel so, so _old_.”

“I’m sorry, ma – ” he catches himself, not wanting to upset her. “Uh, what’s your name?”

“Oh, how thoughtless.” She taps a finger to the side of her head in a _duh _motion. “My name is Alice.”

“Just Alice?” Jasper inquires. He clearly has a death wish.

Her eyes narrow, and that flight instinct flares up inside of him again. “Is that a problem?”

“Of course not,” Jasper says, a little too fast.

Alice makes a little noise then proceeds to sweep her gaze up and down his body. Jasper just closes his eyes, waiting. “Any plans for the night, cowboy?”

What.

“What?” he vocalizes. She rolls her eyes, as if annoyed by his confusion. Best not to annoy her. “No,” he tacks on quickly.

“Perfect.” She grins that catlike smile and then turns and starts walking – not too quickly – away, clearly expecting him to follow.

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor jasper, he's always following tiny vampires to his death it seems. it's his Aesthetic.


	24. recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: another human au where jasper gets into an (off screen) accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of the last ones i wrote because i honestly had no idea what to write for this one

The doctors had said that he may never walk again. That a full recovery was in the odds of less than one to zero.

He had lashed out at Alice, subconsciously trying to push her away, but lucky for both of them, she saw right through it.

“Damn your pride, Jasper Whitlock,” Alice seethes. “Do you think so little of my love for you, or do you not know me at all, to think that I would _leave _you because of this?” she puts her hands on her hips. “Although, your attitude is laves much to be desired, I’ll give you that.”

Jasper groans, runs a hand down his face, but that just reminds him of part of the problem. His hand; it may never gain the fine motor functions back. He almost growls.

His memory is patchy, he can barely pick up a glass of water without dropping it, his hairline was going to be permanently messed up from the scar there, not to mention the huge one running down his torso now.

_“I like it. it makes you look bad ass,” she had said._

Jasper almost laughs at the thought, but the sharp pain that shoots up his side prevents that.

“Jasper,” Alice asks, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he snaps. “You don’t need to baby me, although you should probably get used to it now.”

“Jasper,” she reprimands.

“Sorry,” he says immediately. God, what was _wrong_ with him? “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “It’s just a lot.”

Alice is by his side in a second, taking his hand in hers. She rubs circles on the back of it and he squeezes it in return, even though even _that’s_ a struggle. “We’ll figure it out,” she assures, back to her confident self. “We always do.”

Feeling marginally better, maneuvers their hands until just their pinkies are linked. His hand twitches with the effort. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 more days left! also, in case you missed it, i posted the order in which the remaining fics would be published over on my tumblr [@tinybutmightyalice](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/post/188529054766/for-anyone-whos-interested-here-is-the-planned), so go have a look if you're interested!


	25. unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: pre-twilight, canon au. a bump in the road a few days after meeting

She had this unconscious habit, it seemed, to just direct and assume he would follow. Which he would. Eventually. Just not _days _after meeting her.

“Alice.”

She can tell from his tone that he’s frustrated. Again. This had sadly become the norm after just two days of being with each other. Alice was a little disappointed. She had waited twenty-eight years, after all.

“Yes, Jasper?” she says.

“You know I believe you when you say you can see the future, but-”

“But it still freaks you out when I change direction on something because of something that hasn’t happened yet that I saw in a vision.” A pause. “Also, when I finish your sentences like that.” She sighs. She’s not _trying _to freak him out. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better about that.”

It’s Jasper’s turn to sigh now. “I don’t want you to be anxious or nervous around me or anything-” Oh, right, he can feel everything she’s feeling. “ – I’m just not used to my future being so easily affected by someone else’s. I’ve never been… connected to someone in that way before.”

Alice smiles. She likes the thought of it. Being connected to Jasper. Don’t get her wrong, she’s always felt connected to him ever since she first saw him in her early visions, but it was always one sided, of course. He didn’t even know she existed. Hearing him say it… it makes her feel validated. Like maybe all of her waiting for almost three decades _was _worth it. To know that he’s feeling even a fraction of what she has always felt – and that was just based off visions – it made her… happy. Just, happy.

Jasper nudges her, breaking her out of her musing. “What changed?” he asks, referring to the mood shift, she’s assumes.

“Everything.” Alice smiles. “Absolutely everything.”

Jasper nods, seemingly to himself. “As long as I’m still in it.”

Alice takes his hand. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you ao3 readers get this one first! the tumblr version is queued to be up tonight


	26. bleeding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: vampire/human au in which alice finds a certain soldier bleeding out on the battle field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another favorite of mine!

Jasper winces.

He never thought getting shot would hurt this much. Sure, he didn’t think it’d be a walk in the park but damn, this was… not what he was expecting. He was already breathing heavily and it hurt just to do that.

“Damn,” he mutters to no one in particular.

Well, here he is, bleeding out in some sparse woods. He can still hear gunshots going off around him. He’d yell for help but he doesn’t want to attract the wrong person either.

He’s not sure how long he sits there but he’s feeling nauseous and it’s getting dark out. He has a strong urge to close his eyes but is afraid if he does that, he may not open them again. To alleviate this problem, he allows himself a few seconds long blink, telling himself that on three he needs to open them, no matter what.

_One Mississippi… two Mississippi… three Mississippi…_

On a particularly long blink, he opens his eyes, only to find it’s gotten significantly darker. And quieter. He shifts his head, to try to see if he’s still alone.

He’s not.

Jasper shoves his back tighter against the tree in an effort to get away.

“Shh, sh, it’s okay,” the girl, who is suddenly _right in front of his face, _even though last time he saw – which was literally a second ago – she was at least ten feet away, tries to reassure him.

“Wha – wh – what? Who are you?”

“My name is Alice,” she greets cheerily.

_Is that blood on her mouth? _Jasper’s eyes travel further down her, finding her hands to have some blood on them as well.

“Jasper,” the girl – Alice – interrupts, and – wait, how does she know his name? Along with the nausea, Jasper now feels a headache coming on. Strangely, no fear, though. Yet.

She’s still waiting for a response it seems.

Not knowing what else, Jasper licks his cracked lips and then says, “Um, yes… Alice?”

Alice grins, wide and blinding. “I like when you say my name,” informs him.

Jasper is confused. He is confused and dying and conversing with a strange girl.

Suddenly, a few gunshots ring out, and Jasper feels a panic set in. They sounded close. He’s not worried for himself, though. He’s a dead man walking anyway. He’s worried for _her_. “Alice,” you need to get out of here.” Another gunshot. “Now.” It pains him to say it, physically and emotionally. He doesn’t want her to leave him. Doesn’t want to die alone. But he’ll be damned if she dies because of him.

“Want to come with me?” she asks.

What?

“What?”

“I’ve never done this before,” she says quickly. “Sorry in advance, I hear it hurts.”

Then she leans closer toward him. Her hand is ice cold where she lays against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was a stressful day so i hope you liked this one! also, fun fact, this was 31 words away from hitting my 500 word limit for these fics. exciting.


	27. adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: canon au (?) a 'missed scene' between jalice from twilight (or, i guess, midnight sun)

“An _‘adrenaline rush’_?” Jasper reprimands. “_’You can google it’_? Gee, Bella, why not google pale, icy skin and can lift trucks over their heads while you’re at it.” He furiously paces.

“You can’t blame him, love,” Alice tries to soothe. “Edward is in love.” She isn’t quite capable of keeping the dreamy quality from her tone. Even if she did, Jasper can read her emotions – and everyone else’s – like a book. But especially Alice’s. And right now, she’s radiating with happiness and contentment. He couldn’t take that from her. Wouldn’t. But still…

His mind can’t help but supply other plans. Plans of leaving. Except –

“Absolutely not,” Alice cuts in.

Jasper sighs. “I’m not seriously thinking of leaving.”

Her eyes narrow. “My visions say otherwise.”

He smiles ruefully. “The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“You really want to leave?” she whispers.

“I want you _safe_.” He hopes she understands that above all else.

“I _told _you,” Alice insists. “He’ll either kill her himself or she’ll become one of us, my actual best friend forever.” She seems downright _giddy_.

“Yes, but while he’s _not killing her, _he can’t make mistakes along the way,” Jasper argues. “Nothing can draw the attention of the Volturi. You have to understand that.”

Alice expression turns somber, finally. “I get that, Jazz, I do. But Edward deserves this. He deserves to have this chance.”

Well, there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no creativity for this chapter clearly. sorry i'm late to the ao3 posting but i have been posting on time over on tumblr. it's a busy next few days for me so ao3 may be late for the updates!


	28. "don't move"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: canon au where after jasper is killed (in her movie bd2 vision) alice gets revenge on a certain vampire (spoiler! i'm not talking about jane) (aka: 397 words of torture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warnings for:** this fic is literally 397 words of torture or mentions of wanting to cause vampire bodily harm to another vampire. i mean, nothing graphic (i feel like meyer really took away our ability to be super graphic when vampires break like rocks in this universe) but vampires are in pain for most of this fic! (emotionally and physically). also, if you don't like reading alice out of character... then yeah, maybe skip this.

“Don’t move,” she says, almost teasing.

Demetri growls and struggles in the arms of Emmett and Edward, but unless he plans on breaking his own arms off to try to run, he’s not going anywhere.

Alice frowns at the thought. She sure hopes he doesn’t try that, she _really_ wants to break his arms off. And his legs. And his head.

“Alice,” Edward interrupts.

Right. Best get on with it. After all, Edward was doing her a favor, letting her kill him; he wanted to do it himself. But after Demetri killed Jasper – a sharp pain cuts through her at the memory – Edward promised her she could do it.

Abruptly, she takes a swipe at his hand, watches it go flying. She’s not too interested in where it lands. She _is _interested in the sharp yell of pain the Volturi vampire lets out in response.

“You’ll pay for this!” he threatens.

Alice almost _laughs_. “Oh Demetri,” she says quietly. “I already have. Tenfold.” She takes a few steps back. She closes her eyes.

_“We should just start running,” Jasper had insisted. “What if something happens to you?”_

“As I watched you kill him,” she says, blinking her eyes open again. “I swear I died a second time.” She watches the tall vampire struggle uselessly in her brothers’ vice grips. “Do you want to know what it felt like?”

_“Nothing’s going to happen to me,” she had reassured him._

In a flash, she runs and slide tackles, taking one of Demetri’s leg out from the knee. She doesn’t give him a break this time; she’s done talking. Slowly – for a vampire – she proceeds to break off limbs, seemingly at random. An arm, another leg, some fingers, she’s not really paying attention anymore. She’s just ready for it to be over.

When it looks like all that’s left is a head on some shoulders, Alice crumbles what she thinks is a finger in her fist. What’s left of Demetri still manages to scream.

“It felt like that.”

Abruptly, she jumps and flips, ripping the remnants of Demetri’s body from her brothers’ grip and throws it into the air, watching as one of the wolves jumps and bites the head clean off. She doesn’t see who sets it on fire. Doesn’t care anymore.

She almost doesn’t see the other vampire running at her from behind. Almost.

_Damn visions_, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't that fun? can you tell i was watching age of ultron when i wrote this?


	29. shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: they're still vampire(s) but not the vampire(s) you're used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in hindsight, i realized i could have done something like 'shackled in the grip of the super strong twilight vampires'. but here, have this _the vampire diaries_ au instead.

“You know,” she starts with, hands on her hips, looking _very _put out, “I had to stop my binge watching of Gossip Girl to come down here.”

Jasper looks from her to where his wrists are currently shackled to the stone wall and frowns. “You didn’t have to,” he replies.

“While your screams of torture were nice background noise to Blair backstabbing her friend _again_, it was getting sort of tiring.”

Jasper scoffs. “Well, excuse me, I was in _pain_.”

“You could get yourself out of there easily and we know it.”

True.

“Maybe I just wanted to spend some quality time with you, darlin’,” he says, smiling.

“Don’t smile your little crooked smile at me and think I’m going to be okay about this,” she exclaims.

“You know, everyone says that about my smile like it’s supposed to be a compliment, but I’m not hearing the compliment,” Jasper muses.

“I could say your cocky little smile.”

Jasper smiles a grin that’s downright devilish. “Darlin’, if you wanted to talk about my co – “

“Shh!” Alice says all of a sudden and Jasper shuts up quickly. Not because he _listens _to her – god, if he ever did _that _they wouldn’t be in this situation at all – but because he hears what she hears as well.

They’re back.

Jasper looks back to her. “Leave. Now.”

She knows she surprises him when she actually listens. Because for as much as she rags on him for never listening to her, it’s not like she ever listens to him. Usually.

.

Alice sits on her bed, watching Blair ruin Serena’s having a good time, but she’s not as into it. It probably has something to do with Jasper screaming in pain in the basement.

_Must be the vervain_, she thinks.

See, her vampire boyfriend got himself “caught” by her vampire hunter father because he had been ‘tired of sneaking around’ – honestly, what was he thinking, that was half the fun! However, being the good_ southern gentleman _that he was raised to be – or so he’s been trying to convince her of that – a long, _long_ time ago, he refuses to just break himself out and use a little violence on her father to get himself and her out of this house.

So, she hates her father a little, sue her.

Anyway, what all of this means is that it’s up to _her _to figure out a plan that they both liked to get Jasper out of her dad’s dungeon of a basement.

It was always up to her. Alice sighs.

Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shhh, i just wanted an excuse to write jasper with damon's cocky personality). also, again, jane who??? i'm going to add a fic to this series called 'where alice and jasper steal lines from other characters'


	30. beaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: another 'they're both in maria's army' au (bet you thought i was done with those). feat. peter!

“You’ll have to have to let her fight eventually,” Peter says. “How else is she supposed to learn?”

Jasper quickly rips the arm off a vampire who had looked like he was going towards the little vampire in question. “What are you talking about?”

Peter picks the discarded arm up from the ground and waves it pointedly at him.

“It’s a slow process,” Jasper defends himself.

Albeit, not well since all Peter does is lift an eyebrow. “I’ve seen you train a group of newborns faster than you’ve trained Alice.” He quickly jumps and twists, letting Jasper intercept the vampire that had made a go at him. “Has she even ripped a _finger_ off?”

Jasper doesn’t answer.

Peter smirks and then quickly flits over to where Alice is standing, seemingly waiting for newborns to just come to her. His fingers barely make it a foot from her before Jasper is in between them, gripping his wrist.

“I’ll rip _your _fingers off,” he threatens.

Peter cranes his head around so he can look at the little vampire. “Is he always this protective?” he asks her.

Alice sighs. “Yes, it makes life kind of boring around here actually.” Peter laughs while Jasper just scowls at them both. “Anyway, it’s not like I really _need _to learn to fight,” Alice hints.

Jasper snaps his gaze to her while Peter just looks confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Alice,” Jasper warns.

“You trust him, right?” Alice questions.

“Yes, Jasper,” Peter taunts. “Don’t you trust him?”

“I just think the less people who know the better,” Jasper says diplomatically.

Ignoring him completely, Alice giddily turns to Peter. “I’m _psychic_.”

Peter’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “You’re what?”

“I can see the future.” Alice widens her eyes dramatically. “So, I usually can just see how and when people decide to come at me.”

“Usually,” Jasper stresses.

Alice shrugs. “A ninety-nine percent success rate.”

“And how do you plan on not letting Maria find out about this?” Peter questions.

“Easy,” Alice says, and then abruptly disappears.

Both Jasper and Peter become uneasy the longer they can’t locate her. Jasper curses suddenly and when Peter turns around he finds that she has suddenly dropped from somewhere overhead, he assumes, onto the major’s shoulders. She presses a kiss to his scarred neck.

“Eventually, although hopefully sooner rather than later, he’ll worry himself into a frenzy and then will teach me so I can’t be beaten. You know, in case my visions fail or something.” She rolls her eyes. “Then Maria will just see me as an annoyingly talented fighter. She won’t suspect psychic powers at all.”

Peter crosses his arms but can’t stop the impressed grin from taking over his face. “The major does love his contingency plans. So, when are you learning?”

“Tomorrow!”

“Never.”

Peter looks between the two. “I’ll have to side with Jasper, I suppose.”

Alice tsks. “You’ll learn, Peter.” She wags a finger from her perch on the soldier’s shoulders. “You never bet against me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was editing this fic and realized that it was so close to 500 words that i decided to just make it 500 words exactly. but now i feel like i should have made a fic that was exactly 100 words as well. anyway! one more to go after this one folks! thanks for hanging in!


	31. explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context: the diner meeting scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated before, i use their meeting quotes (book and movie) interchangeably. i think in the movies jasper says 'my apologies ma'am' but in the books alice says he just apologizes, which i guess is the same. nvmd. pls read. this is the last one!!

It was like a magnet, and Jasper found himself wondering what someone could possibly be _that happy _about in this small city. And it wasn’t even sunny out, so clearly it wasn’t the weather that was making this person feel this sort of way. It’s like with every step he took, someone was cranking a dial up on the sheer joy that was pulling him down the street… to a… diner? He remembers thinking the diner looked nothing spectacular. Sure, it _reeked _of humans but also of human food, which always smelled disgusting to him. Yet, he had opened the door…

It was like an explosion in his chest when he walked in. He had never felt anyone feel any kind of feeling with this amount of force before. Jasper had learned a while ago that every feeling for vampires were heightened with their change, but even Maria’s lust for revenge barely held a candlestick to the intensity that was radiating throughout this diner. And from such a little vampire, too!

He had located her almost instantly upon walking in. And when he saw her start walking towards him. His knees almost buckled.

“You’ve kept me waiting a long time.”

A little too scared to say anything to offend this little creature – one who must have some kind of _gift _to have him in this kind of state from emotions alone – or to say anything that may make her rescind such feelings, a long-forgotten need for manners, of all thing, kicks in.

“My apologies, ma’am,” he says.

And the rest? Well, the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be the last one, but it was originally only around the 100 words mark so i decided to post it early, but then at the last second thought up some more words, so it kept its end spot! that being said...  
that's it! i finished! i know these things were short but i believe we're at a total of 10k+ words total! it was fun and kind of stressful to write these little things. thank you thank you thank you thank you to anyone who read and/or left a kudo! i wasn't sure how posting a fic for the first time in years, for a fandom i haven't been a part of for longer than that, would go but this was fun. do you guys have a favorite? leave a comment or [come say hi on tumblr](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/)!! thank you again to anyone who read. i hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> links: [tumblr masterpost](https://tinybutmightyalice.tumblr.com/post/188106182889/31-days-of-fic-whump-tober-masterpost)


End file.
